


The Baby Vampire Hunter

by Steffie



Series: Potion Mayhem [3]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Fountain of Youth, Gen, Humor, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie





	The Baby Vampire Hunter

Welcome dear viewers to another horrific day in Transylvania: the place where   
you have every reason to fear your own shadow! The villagers coil in horror as   
ghastly screams echoed from the dark and eerie castle that loomed over their   
village...

*Meanwhile, inside Castle Duckula*

Count Duckula was busy screaming on top of his lungs in agony, pulling his hair   
out as he did so. A small and yellow gosling, whom was in Nanny's arms, was   
crying on top of his lungs as well. Igor plugged his fingers deep inside his   
ears, hoping the screaming contest would stop soon.

"M'Lord, please calm down!" Igor pleaded. The young mallard had finally stopped   
screaming, but it was only because his poor lungs couldn't take the abuse   
anymore. The gosling, on the other hand, was still crying on top of his lungs.  
"There there, dear. Everything will be alright." Nanny tried to calm the frantic   
toddler down as she rocked him to and fro. That didn't even work. In fact, it   
made the screaming even worse.

"Igor, why is Goosewing crying like that?" Duckula cringed as he covered his   
ears with his hands.  
"I would assume that M'Lord's screaming had scared him." Igor admitted. The   
mallard wore a sheepish look on his face.  
"I hope he would stop soon. I mean, his crying is even worse than his loudest   
honks and hisses." Duckula admitted as he watched Nanny trying to calm the poor   
gosling down, but it was all for nought.

"Oh dear, the poor dear just won't stop crying..." Nanny explained as she tried   
to gently pat the toddler's back, hoping it would calm him down. As the count   
waddled over to Nanny, the gosling stopped crying. The toddler looked down at   
Count Duckula with the brightest smile on his tiny beak. He made a soft peep as   
he held his chubby arms out at the mallard. Igor and Duckula wore surprised   
expressions the moment they noticed the gesture.  
"I don't get it, Igor. How come Goosewing's so friendly with me?" Duckula asked   
as he gently took his baby nemesis from his housemaid's arms and cradled him in   
his arms. The gosling responded by nuzzling himself tightly against Duckula's   
chest and made a soft and content peep.  
"Considering how affectionate he is with you, as well as the fact he made soft   
peep sounds..."  
"Yes, Igor?"  
"...Goosewing thinks that M'Lord is his parent."  
"Say what?!", Duckula's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you telling me that   
Goosewing, the same old fowl that tried to kill me all these years because he   
refused to believe I'm a vegeterian, thinks I am either his mom or dad?"  
"That is correct, M'Lord." Igor nodded. Duckula cringed at the thought.  
"Thank goodness this spell would only last for two weeks." Duckula sighed in   
relief as Goosewing pulled hard on his hair, "Nanny, I think maybe it's best if   
you babysit him during that time." the mallard stated as he offered the gosling   
to Nanny. As soon as Nanny cradled him in her arms, Goosewing screamed blue   
murder. Duckula quickly took the toddler back into his own arms.

"It seems that M'Lord must babysit Dr. Von Goosewing without Nanny's   
assistance." Igor stated in a monotone, despite having a slight hint of a smug   
grin on his beak. Count Duckula noticed the smug grin.  
"But hey, how hard could babysitting my nemesis be?" Duckula bragged, wincing   
when Goosewing tugged hard on his bill.

*Much later*

Count Duckula couldn't believe how hard it is to babysit a tiny toddler that   
could only crawl wherever he went. The mallard was quite surprised that during   
meal times, Goosewing would rather smear the baby food all over himself than   
swallow it. He also discovered how creative the gosling was with his toys. The   
baby vampire hunter tied some of his play things together, which allowed it to   
somehow fire small sticks (where the toddler got them, the count doesn't know)   
at the mallard. The toddler seemed quite fond of this toy, considering how often   
he tried to fire his babysitter with it. As in, all the time! Count Duckula   
could've sworn he heard the baby mutter in baby talk what sounded suspiciously   
like, "I heff you now, you wampire!"

Only three days went by, and strange things started to happen. One morning,   
Duckula discovered his broccoli sandwich was filled with chopped garlic. He   
noticed that baby Goosewing seemed almost...disappointed that he only complained   
about his garlic breath. No, it must be his imagination...  
It's been thirteen days now, and Duckula is still babysitting the baby vampire   
hunter. Although he refused to admit it, he actually grew attached to the   
gosling. He's actually not so bad when he doesn't want to kill you all the time.   
Maybe it's true about his adult self as well?

*The next morning*

Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny were sitting around the dining table. Baby   
Goosewing was sitting in the baby chair as Duckula tried to feed him. To   
everyone's surprise, the toddler suddenly glowed yellow. As soon as he stopped   
glowing, the gosling had transformed back into his true form: the elderly   
vampire hunter Dr. Von Goosewing!

"Vot zhe hell happened? Und why am I in zhis baby chair?" Dr. Von Goosewing   
asked sheepishly to the other fowls in the room. Thankfully, the transformation   
somehow allowed him to be in his trademark outfit.  
"Dr. Von Goosewing, I don't believe it is wise to know what had happened during   
those two weeks..." Igor stated in a sinister tone as he walked up to the old   
vampire hunter until stood only an inch away from him. The vulture could even   
hear the doctor's heart thump loudly against his chest.  
"Vot do you mean, Igor?" Goosewing asked in a hushed tone. Igor was making him   
feel very nervous.

"My dear sir, I do believe it's for your own interest not to know..." Igor   
whispered in the darkest tone he could muster.  
"Oh, thank you, Igor. Be going I shall! Gud bye Igor, Count Duckula und Nanny!"   
the elderly gander honked at super-sonic speed, and then turned his heel and   
fled out of the dining room.

Count Duckula wore a dirty frown as he stared at his butler.  
"Was that really necessary, Igor?"  
"Probably not, but I really did miss the feeling of scaring people, M'Lord."

As the villagers tremble in fear as they heard loud screams of help from Castle   
Duckula, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there, whatever you are!

The End


End file.
